Red Roses
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and it's the first for Nick and Katheryn as a married couple. Like with Christmas they set out to make it special. Now knowing their dream business and they look forward to being business owners. Valentine's a busy day for them and both set out to make each other have special Valentine's.


A Loving Valentine

**I don't own Zootopia or the characters they belong to Disney. I just own this story and my OC. Happy Valentine Times Day and I hope you enjoy this story. FYI if you're new my story italics means a flashblack. **

**Katheryn POV**

There's a camera flash and another masterpiece is done. The young couple going to love their photograph. We have been open for a few weeks and today has been busy. Business has been good and that's what we want. Keeping records of each business day and Nick doing all that. We knew that Valentine's Day we would be busy. We were ready for a business day. Knowing that school and Christmas season we're going to have a lot of business. Our business going to last I just know it. For those who come here love our photography and artwork. So that's great news for us and we charge fair prices. Making sure what we give is the best. For if we changed a good amount of money it better be worth it. I loved the surprise Nick gave me and I never saw it coming. Never forgetting that wonderful moment or how I felt.

"Alright, your Valentine's Times photograph portrait is done," I say

Our latest clients are a bear couple and both are sun bears. They wanted to do something special for Valentine's Day and photography was the winner. So I made sure that that would have a great Valentine's photograph. Just have to do some editing and then they will get their photographs. If they want photoshop done I'll do it. Only if they want it I do photoshop for fun. I love how my photographs turn out and rarely need to do it.

"Alright, and we will get a call when our photographs are done?"

"Yes, you do," I say

I hate talking on the phone but doing for photography is worth it. They leave after that and I have a bit of free time and can work on photographs. Serenity out on the field and Kami is working hard so I don't want to bother him. He's Nick art best friend and he's Spotted hyena. Same age as us and Nick meet him during an art camp. Nick planning something for our first Valentine's as wife and husband. Just like with Christ we wanted this Valentine's to be special. Or at least for the evening. We both decided that we can do something special. Knowing that it's going to be a great one. For breakfast, we had heart-shaped red velvet pancakes and they did look like hearts. In the past, they didn't look like hearts. Always a good try at heart but was never successful until this year. They were the best red velvet pancakes I ever had. As had good seaweed bacon, breakfast potatoes, and double chocolate muffin and that was heart as well. Much easier for we have a heart tin foil for that. Sitting at my desk and begin to work on the latest photographs. Another fake tree is here and decorated with wooden hearts that Nick and I painted and colored with markers. One of the arrow with it is the same color. Which dark blue for his favorite color and yellow for mine. We realized that after we hanged up them on the tree. So Nick has his artist signature on it and we can think alike. We loved that moment when we found out we did. So in love we have the same artistic idea.

"They're really nice," I say

Of course, I knew they were going to be nice. I know what I'm doing. I like to see myself as a master photographer but even masters make mistakes. Those I make sure each turns out like they wanted or they will have to get their money back. Making by double-checking and keeping a record of it. So we're not scammed out of the money we deserve. I take photography seriously and anyone who questions that will regret it. Of course, I won't hurt them just would show how serious I'm with photography. Scammers don't have a chance with me well at less when it has to deal with our business. I don't fall for scams but I don't like dealing with them. I still have my shy side and don't like talking to new animals much. I find it hard to speak to new mammals even when I see we could have something in common. That's something I have to work on.

"Alright, that's all done," I say

Knowing that our clients are going to love their photographs portraits. Just like they're going to love the artwork for they're going to be masterpieces. For Nick and Kami work so hard on them. Just like how Serenity and I work hard on our photography.

Having a bit of free time before the next client so I look down at the pictures I took today. For Valentine's, I gave Nick a wonderful picnic. Which included our favorite sandwiches, chips, pretzels, raspberries, and off course lots of blueberries. For dessert, we had chocolate pudding. For we already had a lot of chocolate. Gave each other chocolate for Valentine's along with cute stuff foxes. He gave me white and red velvet chocolate and he gave me the hard heart candy which I love so much and sour ones too. While I gave him gross dark chocolate and blueberry chocolate. He thinks hard heart candy is gross so I gave him gummy hearts instead.

_Like with Christmas this Valentine's is going to be a special one. For it's going to be our first and certain not our last a husband and wife. Ever sense we dated I always looked forward to Valentine's day. Before it was a special for lovers. It was fun when we were kits for we had parties and got to paw out cards. Nick always gave out the best cards for he paw made them. Mine were like that and I had fun making them. Grade school Valentine's was lots of fun. During middle school it was just another day. For unless you were well liked you weren't going to get a flower or chocolate. Maya always got a lot of flowers and chocolate and was boastful about it. I did get flowers and chocolate from friends it was nice but that was them being nice. _

"_Can I take the blindfold off?" Nick asked _

"_No." I say _

_Nick playfully trying to take his blindfold off and I playfully tap it. I wouldn't hurt Nick like that. I don't want to hurt him but we will have our fights for that happens in relationships. We don't like it but accept as truth. High school was the same but I love getting them. Senior year I got a lot for Nick wanted to show how much he loved me. I got so many flowers and chocolate that Valentine's day. Oh boy Maya was mad that day. I felt so happy and so loved. I did keep most of the flowers and they're in a glass box. Those I ate all the chocolate those it took some time to do. For I like to enjoy my chocolate. _

"_So my charming voice not during the trick?" Nick asked _

"_Nope." I say "but I do love it." _

_Nick lets out a laugh and for the most part he likes when I quick with my honesty. For I do like to be honesty for its the best way to go. Lies are just going to destroy you but we all lie for it's in our nature to do so. Nick does have a charming voice and I love it. _

"_Your honesty right on point like always." Nick said "Remember the three footed race?" _

"_Oh where you broke your wrist and I didn't surprisingly." I say "For we so focused on winning and paid no attention to our surrounding?" _

"_Yep and remember winning." Nick said _

_I remember that race and we were in fifth grade. When we doing track and field. Nick and I were paired up. I was so ready for it and raced a bit to hard. For we crashed right into trash can and took a hard fall. How on earth we ended up there no idea. We took a hard fall and Nick did break his wrist. While other cuts I didn't break a bone. Yes, Nick right we still won for we focused that hard on winning. My parents weren't happy with me. While with Nick his parents knew the day was coming. For the saying goes like father like son. So Mr. Wilde did something similar like Nick did. Back then I didn't really understand. For I was never really like my parents. But now I know for Nick so much like his father. Right it does remind me of that race. For I'm holding Nick's paw and making sure that he doesn't trip. _

"_Of course you do." I say "Anyway we're almost there." _

"_We should do this more often." Nick said playfully _

"_Right and end up in jail for misunderstanding." I say _

_Both of know that could happen and many don't trust foxes due to lies they believe. For believing is lies is easier than believing the truth. It sucks when that happens. But we won't let them ruin our lives. Up head I see Skye and my surprised been well protected. She leaves once we get close and everything is ready. We stop and Nick knows it time. _

"_The silence is killing me." Nick said _

"_You're so funny Nick," I say "You're Valentine's surprise is a picnic!" _

_We both laugh so hard and Nick truly is funny. Having a smile on my face and I take his blindfold off. I can see his smile and I take a picture. This going in the photo book and its going to be a great photo-book. Already took a picture of our picnic lunch. Going to be popular on Fieldbook. _

"_You're the best ever Shutterbug." Nick said _

"_Same for you and such a big dork. too" I say _

_I place my camera away and on the picnic blanket. I see the playfully look in his eyes. Hence why I choose this spot and a little grass stain for him is worth it. We roll down the hill and roll down the hill as we did as kits. For I love getting dirty unless I was wearing as special outfit. Even those I'm wearing my Valentine's dress its still worth getting a little dirty. My Valentine's dress is with with gold hearts that sparkle. In which my parents hated but they couldn't stop me. Landing next each other once we finished. _

"_Well that was fun." Nick said _

"_Yes it was." I say _

_Both of us get up and I wipe off grass from my Valentine's dress. A little grass stained but its simple fix. Heading over to him and we kiss each other. He picks me up and carries me like he done before for he's a big dork and that I love so much. Moments later were at the picnic blanket. _

"_All my favorites and I'm…." _

"_No," I say _

"_Alright I will listen you wise one." Nick said playfully _

"_Of course you do." I say playfully _

_Knowing that he was going to reach for the chocolate pudding first. For Nick always tried having dessert first bu always failed. For his parents didn't give in and either will I. He playfully sticks out his tongue and so do I. _

"_I see that you double out on the bug bacon." Nick said _

"_For bug bacon is the best." I say _

_Our sandwiches are double bacon with lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, mayo, mustard, and guacamole. Which my favorite sandwich. Remembering a time when I didn't not like tomatoes other than tomato soup and ketchup for I have strange taste. Now I enjoy a good tomato sandwich. Growing up I ate a lot of sandwiches when I wasn't in school. Which was my favorite, grilled cheese, bug sandwiches, veggies, and just peanut butter. For I still don't like jam. Which was wheat bread with no crust and still don't like crust. _

"_That's why I married you." Nick said playfully _

"_You're so funny Nick." I laugh _

_Knowing that he's having fun and it wasn't for bacon. He has a smirk on his face and I smirk back him. We laugh once again. We know why we married and it was a wonderful wedding. Sitting next to next and great my lunch ready. He's already has a lot of blueberries and that's what we always have a lot. They won't go to waste and same for raspberries. Together we enjoy our picnic. _

That was a wonderful time and we had so much fun. Nick told me it was the best picnic ever and we had fun feeding each other. Knowing that we're going to have fun tonight as well. Nick was very excited to leave. The big dork almost hit the door on his way out. For that, I love him so much. I can't wait to find out what he has planned out for tonight. Just knowing it's going to be great.

"Tonight going to be wonderful," I say

Hearing the door open up and the next clients are right on time. A type of client no one really wants but they do love my photographer. Could have chosen Serenity but they choose not to. I remember dealing with their bigotry and prejudice. Having to deal with a lot and knowing that won't stop. For views like that will never go away. For others will think that they're better than everyone else and believe such lies or stereotypes. Foxes have to deal with it a lot and it's not true. For anyone can be shifty and untrustworthy its not just foxes. For some reason, many believe such lies. Truly makes no sense to me but it's known its easier to believe in lies than the truth.

Idris and Meria are a wonderful couple if I do say so myself. I remember by their first names for the way they view me. Normally I would call them by their last name but that's a respectful thing to do. Well if you don't treat me like that you get none. It's simple and fair to do. I meet them a few years back after they wanted a family portrait done and I offered my services. I know he only did it because I'm Autistic and that's the reason why he gave me a chance. If wasn't he wouldn't have due to being a vixen. Which both clearly showed when we first meet. This bothers me a lot but I kept to the high road and dealt with it. I will always deal with as well and can't promise I would always take the high road. For something like that, I can't promise.

"This is really nice," Idris said

"Thank you," I say "My husband and I along with our friends and family worked hard."

"Congrats on the marriage," Meria said

"Thank you as well, and you can do whatever you want." I say "Just remember if you lose track of them anyone can see the photograph."

We decided to keep our business family-friendly and what you call safe for work. Those sometimes if not safe for work we would do it. Those that depend on we feel about it. I won't lose track of their photographs and I only would if it was stolen. I see that gets to them a bit. Knowing that they have high ranking jobs and do them well. A type of job they shouldn't have bigot or prejudices views. But from what I have seen and read either has gotten into sure trouble for such views. Those they're surprising being nice and not the normal way they would act. I can read it's still there but it's not like I have dealt with before. I guess what happened about two years ago really changed them and it makes sense why it did. For it changed a lot of lives and us included and along with Dawn.

"Yes, that would be wise," Meria said

Watching them head over to the photo area and the background has hearts on it. Idris is wearing a nice suit with a heart tie and Meria a lovely pink dress with little white hearts. While they get ready I get my camera all set up. Just knowing what they want and I will give it to them. I can that they're more in love with each other than ever before. So that's great to see. Reminds me of Nick and I. Everyone deserves love like that unless they're really bad mammals.

"This will make a great photograph portrait." I say "Say what you want when I say ready."

They don't need to be told how to make their photograph portrait perfect. For I listen to want they want and giving my input on it. Most of the time they listen into my input. What they have will make a great Valentine's portrait. Both are sitting on a chair decorated for Valentine's. Holding each other paws and their arms are in the air. Both are looking at each other with true love. I only use cheese for kits for most adults think cheese well cheesy. I have to agree with them and myself I always say photography. A few moments later and I'm in a perfect position.

"Ready," I say

"Vir ewig liefde."

My camera takes the photograph and I know it's going to be great. I don't what they said but I know it was Afrikaans. Growing up I wanted to learn a new language and I set out to do that. It didn't work out until I decided to learn sign language. Nick and I learned together knowing that everyone should learn it. Those it's not a language everyone could learn for paws have to be needed to do it. I always wanted to learn Japaweses but still unable to do so. I found it interesting and did always want to visit Japaw and got the chance to see it. I enjoyed that trip a lot even when I couldn't understand but there was a great translator.

"Alright do what you want next," I say

They wanted four different Valentine's time's photograph portraits. In which I was happy to do so and clients can have up to twenty photographs. Of course the more photographs they want the more it will cost. Valentine's time bundle we have a fair price for and its worth the price. Making good money because of it. Were going to the same for other special days.

While they decide to do what next and I know they already planned it. For they're ones who do something like that. I for one plan ahead but sometimes I change my mind. Oh boy, that annoyed my parents a lot and they hated that when I did that. They never stopped and it's one of the reasons why I don't talk to them. Why they were banned from the wedding and my life now. They were surprised about that and they hate that as well. I won't let their small-minded views ruin my life. They tried to do that so many times. I wasn't going to let that happen anymore.

Seeing that their next Valentine's photograph portrait is them standing up. Seeing that they're holding each other and each has a heart in their paws. We do have props that they can use in their photograph portrait and artwork. Having a lot of props for Valentine's and we have a lot for Christmas. Getting the camera ready and its another perfect picture moment.

"Ready," I say

"Ewige liefde."

My camera flashes again and it's another perfect photograph. Knowing that they're going to love their Valentine times photograph portrait. They do love my photography just bigot against foxes. So at least I have that. I think at least I know love in Afrikaans is liefde. Setting up my camera once again and they get ready as well. Their next Valentine photograph is them also standing up and Idris is behind her. Crossing each other arm on her chest. That's a popular position and I have done a lot of photographs like that.

"Ready," I say

"Pragtige dogter vereer."

My camera flashes for the third time and another perfect picture photograph. Now there's going to the fourth and final one. Getting my camera ready for the final time. Seeing that they're kissing each other and another popular one. Her paw is on his cheek and her other paw on his shoulder. While his are respectfully on her hips. Those I know what they want and I will give it to them. They look at each other full of love and that's what Nick and I have. Getting to the perfect position to find the perfect photograph. Once I do my camera flashes for the final time for them.

"Alright all finished and you'll get a call once they're done," I say

"We can't wait for that," Idris said

"They're going to be wonderful like your photography is," Meria said

"Thank you," I say

They still have those views but they have changed since we last saw each other. So that's a good thing I think. They break apart from each other and I hear someone walk behind me. Moments later Nick wraps his arms around me and he has a large bouquet of flowers. It's mostly roses for I do love roses. Nick kisses me on the cheek. Seeing that he's wearing a pink heart suit with a white tie with hearts. I do not wear pink but Nick does look good in it. If there's a little pink that fine by me. I just can't wear full-on pink.

"Surprise Shutterbug." Nick said, "Do you love my outfit?"

"Not a surprise Artem and I know your footsteps. I say "Yes I do my dorky lover."

"Can you pretend to be surprised?" Nick asked, "Well at least I have my good looks."

"No." I say "Yes, you're dorky good looks."

Looking up at Nick and kiss him on the forehead. Nick is the only one that can sneak up behind me like that. Otherwise, I don't like it for it freaks me out. Also, hate when someone touches my sides and those who know me know about hugging. Nick lets out of laugh and I do know how he walks. It's light and fast like he's always on the move.

"Once again your quick honesty," Nick said, "I love you."

"Of course and I love you as well," I say

Moments later we kiss each other on the lips. Nick paws me my lovely flower bouquet and I accept it. Seeing that it's roses, lilies, sunflowers, and carnations. The perfect bouquet for me and I love it. Seeing that Idris and Meria look at us before leaving. I know that they're happy for us. So they're not so bad.

"I see that you had those two again," Nick said, "how did that go?"

"Still have those views but it went well," I say

"That's good to hear," Nick said

"Yes, it is." I say "So is everything ready?"

"Of course it is." Nick said, "Have you been doubting me?"

"No, not at all," I say

Heading back to my desk and to my computer. Got to work on the remaining photographs so they can be finished. Knowing that it won't take to long to do so. Just a few changes if need and then the picture-perfect photograph portraits will be ready. Nick sits next to me with a loving look on his face.

"You're so beautiful when you work," Nick said

"Thank you, Nick and that never gets old," I say

"So how about me?" Nick said

"Well, it doesn't merit, anymore," I say

"You wound me, Shutterbug," Nick said

Nick and I laugh hard and it's nice. Nick knows that I'm joking and he's handsome when he works. Especially when he has paint on his face. I love it when he says that and it never gets old as well. That's one of the many things I love about Nick. Finishing up the reminding pictures and they look so great. They're going to love them.

"Well, it's fun," I say

"Of course you said that," I say "once again you have taken wonderful photos."

"Thank you and just like you always have wonderful artwork," I say

Hearing the door open up and I don't have more clients and we see its an older skunk couple. Knowing that they didn't want a photograph and that's the couple that wanted a sketch and that's what Kami been working on. Must have given them a call once it was done. Serenity should be almost done as well and she been out for about two hours. For we do business throughout Zootopia. We knew that would make us good money. Having a good van that Finnick gave to us for cheap and that makes transporting photography equipment. Which we have a lot and its expensive and up to thousands of dollars. Which means they're protected and taken care of well. Having insure on them if anything happens to them. For that would be a lot of money lost. That's something that we can't let happen.

"This was worth the wait and thank you, young lad."

"You're welcome," Kami said

Watching the older couple leave and they pay no attention to us. We're used to such reactions that we're used to it. That we're no longer bothered by it. As long as we make money and enjoying ourselves that's what really matters. I know this business will succeed even when bigot mammals are around.

"Other than bigot views they were fun to sketch." Kami said, "Sometimes it sucks being single."

Kami is single and Serenity is as well so today would be just another day to them. Just how it was just another day to me before. Someday they will find the right one for them for love takes time to blossom. That's what happened to Nick and I. For it was a friendship that blossomed and that's the best kind of relationship.

"It's a blessing and a curse," Nick said, "just like..."

I tap on his paw and it's in a playful matter. For hitting is wrong unless its in self-defense. I know what he was going to say. Of course, it was a playful tone. A couple and marriage life is wonderful as long as you're with the right mammal. In which that's what Nick and I have so that's so wonderful.

"Sometimes it feels like you can read my mind," Nick said

"Or rather you're easy to read," I say

Which is playful and a true statement. Nick was never hard to figure out for me. Growing up I had a hard time understanding others and social ques. Typical for someone who's autistic and I learn how to. Those it took a lot of time to do so and I never gave up.

"I guess my motto of not letting others get to you has failed," Nick said

I remember first hearing that after what happened with the Junior Rangers. Reminded me of the time I was Junior Jade. How I was treated just because I was a vixen and autistic. I did want to be a Jade and my parents let me join. At first, things were good until it changed after they got to know me and know what to do. I told my parents and they didn't do a thing and I told those in charge. Nothing was truly done about it. I had a terrible time until I annoyed my parents too much. So I quit and joined an archery club. There I was accepted and had a lot of fun. My skills aren't Olympic level but they're still good. Nick has a fine skill at archery as well and we always have fun during archery together. It hurt what Nick went through and I know what they did was illegal. For a police officer told us so and so I reported them. Just knowing the officer to talk to and he took it seriously. For he's not a bigot against foxes and the officer name is Liam Redcay and he's a Maned wolf. He's forty-three and still on the force. So they were sent to Juvenile Hall and Nick was given an apology. Knowing things would be different for him if I didn't get the courage to report them. We have talked about it and still would have loved him if he was a con artist. He came up with that for he never wanted to feel like that

"Just with me," I say

"Well, that's the truth," Nick said

"I want to find something like two you," Kami said

"Don't worry you will," I say

Everyone wants a relationship like this in their lives and everyone should have. Yet not everyone does for life, not a fairy tale. Many fall in love but don't find a relationship like Nick and I have. Those I know that Kami will find the right gal for him. Just like Serenity will find the right gentlemammal for her.

"Thank you, Katheryn," Kami said

Hearing the door open and Serenity enters. Seeing that she has a smile on her face so it went well. For the most part, she handles the field jobs because she wants to. It's a way to overcome her anxiety and of course, we have a code if something goes wrong. As for me when I do photography I lose my shy side and become outgoing even to strangers. I was so lucky I talked to friendly teens, not a creepy adult once I discover they had cameras. I always loved being in pictures. But my first class and school picture open a new world for me. I gave the Wilde's a scare and normally I don't wader off but that moment I did. Luckily for me and them it was across the diner we were at. I saw the tip of the camera and that was it. I did feel bad for worrying the Wilde's. Those they understood but still were mad and that was the right reaction. My parents were really mad and I was grounded. Those they let me do photography those I would have screamed bloody murder if they didn't. They stopped me from doing ballet so I could have been an amazing ballet dancer. Same for Nick he took ballet with me and was the only gentlemammal to do so. We got to meet famous ballerina Brittani Marsh and she's a Thylacine or as known as a Tasmanian Tiger. She's a nice mammal and has a family of her own. Someday Nick and I will have that. I can't wait to be a mother and Nick can't wait to be a father. Right now we're not ready for a kit. We don't have to worry about an unplanned too. For I'm not ready for that and Nick not bothered by that.

"How did it go?" I ask

"It went really well." Serenity said, "They're going to love the pictures I took."

"We know that they will," Nick said

Serenity heads over to her computer and each has our own. Finding it easier to do that and keep track of our projects. Computers are used for business but we can have a bit of fun if we have time for it. For break is needed and working for too long can be harmful. Those many have to work a lot to make ends meet. Nick and I are doing just fine.

"So what do you have planned out Nick?" Kami asked, "Never thought you would look good in pink."

"It's a secret," Nick said, "a specialty from my father. I knew I had to go abroad for this Valentine's Day."

"That you did and I saw the pink before you." Serenity said, "That's saying something."

We all laugh at that and Nick suit does stand out. Also, of course, he's going to keep it a secret for he wants me to be surprised. I do love good surprises and not mean ones. Maya has done a lot of mean surprises. Before we do that we're going to volunteer at a soup kitchen. We love helping others and trying to put a good image on foxes. We had a lot of fun during Christmas and we meet up with the kits when we can. Unlike my parents, I'm ready to accept a special needs kit and so is Nick. Sure I won't be perfect but I will be a better parent than my parents ever were with me. You don't have to be like your parents. I'm not like them at all or either is my sis. For she's a professional football player or also known as soccer. It's the same with Magic and we like watching their games. Either Kaia or I talk to our parents. For they both treated us poorly those for Kaia when became a teenager. Before then they treated her well.

"Yes, it does." I say "But it suits him and I love it."

"I'm glad that you do." Nick said, "We should get going…."

"For we don't want to be late," I say

Everyone knows that I hate being late and if I am it sends me to a downward spiral. That's something I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried. Over the years my meltdown has gotten better but never gone away. Also, I still hate being on a time limit. Of course, the soup kitchen we volunteer at is only a few blocks away from us. So it will only take us a few minutes but its always better safe than sorry. Still gone some time and I have something to do before we go."

"You ready my mind and once business is done we will go," Nick said

"For you're interesting to read," I say

Nick gives me a smirk and I laugh. I do not read minds nor I would really want to. A lot of mammals would have dark thoughts and that would scary to read. For mammals are the true monsters. I head over to my desk and gave my cell phone. I still don't like talking on the phone for I like to see the mammal I'm talking to even when I don't make eye contact. On the phone, it feels like I'm not talking to a mammal and that's a strange feeling that I don't like. But it's worth it for business. So I pick the first number and call it. I always like to start with the last.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs …. your Valentine's times photograph portraits are ready," I say confidently

* * *

Nick and I are in at our favorite soup kitchen. We are making dinner and for tonight dinner is heart-shaped grilled cheese and tomato soup. They're going to have a nice cake for dessert and there are sweets for them to enjoy. I do love good old grilled cheese and tomato soup. Even those for the longest time I hated tomatoes even those I love it as soup and ketchup. My taste buds are strange but I love who I am.

"It's nice to have your help."

Looking over at Stuart Stone and he's a gray wolf. He runs the soup kitchen along with Laura Sands and shes a gazelle. Both wanted to help others and knew that starting a soup kitchen would be the best way to do that. For no one should go hungry.

"We're happy to help," I say

Which we are for we loving helping others. Everyone should take the time to volunteer even if once in your life. For you never know your life can throw you down and you end up homeless. For that can happen to anyone for hard times doesn't discriminate. I always try to help others for a good deed has ripples. Helping someone today means they will help someone when they can. For that's how ripples work.

"Yes, we are," Nick said

There are a few volunteers around this early evening and I understand why for Valentine's time day is a popular day. A lot of mammals spend a lot of money on this day. Nick and I decided that there would be a max on how much we spent. Knowing he didn't spend a lot of money on the flowers for he can have his way for my old boss did like me. Best florist he ever had and is happy for me. Now he's one of my favorite clients along with his wife.

"Well, we're glad for that." Stuart said, "Keep on working hard."

Nick making grilled cheese and I'm making the tomato soup which is homemade. I always did enjoy making tomato soup. Of course, my parents didn't want me cooking. For they thought I could do it even those I was very capable of doing so. I made Christmas Eve dinner all on my own and stole my Grandmother Forster spaghetti sauce recipe from them. I love her spaghetti so much and also a favorite client of ours. I dread the day she passes on. For she was more like a mother to me than my own mother ever was. A reason she didn't want to make the same mistake than has been done before. I would have not liked living in those times. If I could visit yes but I wouldn't live for it wasn't the right time for someone like me.

"We always do," I say

Stuart walks away and I stir the tomato soup. It's a large patch of it so all can be fed. It's simple to make for tomato soup not that hard to make. Grandmother Forster always took the time to tell me to cook. I was learning in school and she wanted to tell me as well. For at school I couldn't learn family secret recipes. Of course, my parents hated that but Grandmother Forester never listened to them for she listened to me. For my parents were wrong and I was right. Grandmother Forster has taught me a lot and I will never forget that. One of the most important things I learned from her is failure not to be fear but welcomed. For we all fail and we shouldn't be afraid of it. So that made me set out to do my best. I will always fail at math but that's alright there's loads of mammal who are math geniuses.

"That soup smells good," Nick said

"Better you can cook," I say

"You're never going to let me forget that," Nick said

"No," I say

Nick and I laugh at that and I keep on stirring the tomato soup. Yes, I won't let him forget that not to be mean but in a playful matter. Like I won't let him forget he's murder with plants and flowers. Like he makes me never forget how My poor attempt at macaroons. and sightly burnt his tongue with a hot cup of bug chicken soup. Nick tried to a dish beyond his cooking level and that just proves cockiness is bad. At least he failed fairly on and only a little was wasted. Instead, we got to enjoy great pizza.

"I wanted non burned macaroons," Nick said playfully

"Someday you will," I say

Yep, I burn the poor macaroons and I was sad about that. For I love them and so does Nick. I really wanted to make good ones and I just burnt them. I never realized that macaroons were difficult to make. For it seems so easy to do. Thought the same about skating and I was so wrong about that. I don't like to skate but I love watching it. Stirring some more and I take a spoon to taste it.

"Just something a little more," I say

The tomato soup is almost done and dinner is almost to be served. Knowing that everyone going to enjoy it. Adding a bit more spice to it and this what they want. So I will follow what they want for it's the right thing to do. Using a new spoon to taste it and it tastes great. So I turned down the heat so it doesn't get cold. For cold soup, it is not great.

"I see that you're done and I'm as well," Nick said

Looking over at Nick and see that he's done as well. The grilled cheese is all piled up and ready to be served. So we head over to get silverware and we're going also serve their food as well. Nick places two grilled cheese on a plate while I pour some soup. I'll give them a good amount of soup. We have trays to help us out. There's a good number of mammals to fed.

"Ouch," Nick said

I smile and shake my head and knowing what Nick up to. He's not really hurt or his cry of pain who be real. He has accidental hurt himself in the kitchen and so has I. Something like that can't be avoided you're going to cut and burn yourself in the kitchen. Only a few medical stuff bug me like bone sticking out. Too me that just creeps me out. I walk over to him.

"What did you do now?" I ask playfully

"I burn my finger." Nick said, "Your kisses are magical Shutterbug."

"Your kisses are the same way," I say

I know he did but it's not a bad burn but a mild one when you touch something hot for a moment. Nick has a playful smile on her face so I have a playful smile on my face as well. He holds out his paw and I kiss his injured finger. Then moments later we kiss on the lips. Our kisses are always wonderful and I love them. Knowing that Nick feels the same way.

"Alright, let's do it," Nick said

"Yes, let's do it," I say

Washing our paws for our mouths isn't clean and we don't want others to get sick. Together we place a good amount of food on tracks. They will have vegetables and fruit as well along with a drink if they want. There's a choice of bread too but tonight they don't need bread.

"You should try balancing a tray on your head like Cinderella." Nick

"No," I say

Cinderella is my favorite Disney Princess and I watched Cinderella too many times to count. I did try to balance a tray on my head, of course, I did it with toys. I didn't want to break anything and I couldn't do it. Those it's possible to do for I seen it when I got to travel the world and that was a lot of fun.

"Wise word Shutterbug," Nick said

Together we head out to the dining area and there are volunteers talking to those who are waiting for dinner at the soup kitchen. Seeing if they can help them in anyway they can. Nick and I paw out their food and most of them thank us. Nick and I knew were as going to be some bigotry that won't bother or stop us. For we love helping others out no matter what.

"Enjoy your dinner," I say

I give the older rhino a smile and walk away. I could hear him mumbling and saw the look in his eyes. Walking over to a tigress around my age. She thanks me for making her meal, unlike the bigot rhino. Those it's not always prey who are like even some predators are. That even hurts more and we should stick together. For a prey, purist could destroy Zootopia with hate and fear and of course, the same thing can be said about a predator purist.

"Sorry about him he's an old-timer who hasn't changed his ways." Laura said, "He's going to die that way."

"Some mammals don't change," I say

Looking back over him and he's eating his dinner. Either he does or he goes hungry and he chooses to eat. For hunger is something you don't want to feel. Starvation even worse and I have never felt that. Hunger yes for my parents taught me an important lesson to take what you have even if you don't like it. For not everyone lucky to eat every day. I understood that but there are still some foods I can't eat and along with eating a certain way for I'm autistic. Some mammals stay the same until they die and that's a sad thought if it's bad. Those it's good when someone remains good and selfless during their own life.

"That's the harsh truth." Laura said, "My parents told me I was crazy for opening up a soup kitchen. While they're great parents they have a mindset that those who need help should get their lazy butts working and stuff like that."

"Hearing that always ticks me off," I say

I wish my parents were great ones but they're not for they're terrible parents. For a while, I believe that they were and always sided with them until wedding planning. That's when I opened my eyes and saw their true colors. That's when I wasn't on their side anymore. Oh, that felt so great to overcome them. Yes, views like that do tick me off. For many do work hard but keeping a roof under their heads or for their families is difficult. Mammals shouldn't be so judgmental for those who need help or they won't get it.

"As it should." Laura said, "I know they aren't lazy but are in hard times and we all fall on times like that. Some just fall harder than others."

"That's the truth," I say

Knowing that some do fall harder than others and stay down for longer as well. For many suffer from depression and that would weigh many down for that's what depression does. It's more than being sad and it's interesting to learn about. It does run in my family and I just suffer from autism. Kaia was lucky never did for our parents truly loved her until she reached middle and then she was treated like me.

Looking over at Nick and he's helping an older lady with her meal. I smile at that and he's going to make a great dad. Just like I know I'm going to make a wonderful mother. Rachelle and John are going to be wonderful grandparents. Kaia a wonderful aunt and our friend's honorary aunts and uncles. For they're family to us. For family isn't always blood and you can choose your family.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening." Laura said, "Tell us all about it."

"Thank you, and same for you." I say "Don't worry we will."

Stuart and Laura are friends of ours and we have been volunteering since we were teenagers. Wanting to do this soup kitchen for it felt the right one for us. They let us volunteer and didn't turn us down due to being a vixen and a fox. They knew that we had good and caring hearts. We showed how much we did throughout the years. Seeing that Nick is done and the older lady thanks him. Nick walks over to me and has a smile on his face.

"Just two more to go, then cleaning up." Nick said, "Then you can have your Valentine's time surprise."

"I can't wait for that," I say

Nick kisses me on the cheeks and there's two more we do have to serve. I can' wait to see the surprise Nick has for me. I know is going to be great and romantic for Nick great like that. We head over to a wildcat couple who are around our age. It's easy to tell that they're madly in love and just like our love. That's always great to see.

"Here's your dinner and the best grilled cheese and tomato soup you will ever taste," Nick said

Nick is being his dorky self again. Anyone can make grilled cheese and tomato soup for it's easy to make. After all, you just got to grill bread with cheese and can of tomato soup. Placing the places in front of them and see that they have been enjoying the chocolate and she has most of all.

"By nonchefs, it is," I say

"I will remember that and my name is Paige Throne and this my Theodore husband "

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Theodore said

"We feel the same way," Nick said

It's easy to tell that they're nice mammals and not bigots. Or they wouldn't be speaking to us. It's always nice to meet new mammals who aren't and want to talk to you. Normally I'm shy around new mammals around them I'm not. I guess that means something and its always nice to make new friends. Paige fur is steel gray with dark markings and she has gray eyes. Wearing a pink sweater and jeans. While Theodore has gray with dark markings as well fur and silver eyes. He's wearing a long sleeve button up black shirt and gray pants. Both have strong built and at the same height which would be a inch shorter than me.

"That's a good thing to hear." Paige said, "I see that you're a photographer."

"Yes, I am and we run a business together." I say "Along with a friend I do photography and he does art with a friend."

"Well, we have to stop by sometime." Paige said "For nonchefs this is great and I'm a chef. Also a baker too."

"Going to school to be a nurse," Theodore said

I can see Paige being a chef and baker and she would be a good chef too. Most chefs to enjoy food and that would be a foodie. Nick like that with blueberries and the same for me with raspberries along with guacamole. Maybe someday we can enjoy what she cooks and bakes. I also believe that Theodore would make a great nurse. We always need more nurses and they do more work than many realize.

"I hope you make a great burger," I say

"Don't you worry I do." Paige said "Finally I got a good-paying job and the past two years have been difficult. We both lost our jobs and had to go through many hardships."

"Used to have a high paying job then I realized how bad it was." Theodore said "Saw how important the medical field was and wanted my life to have meaning. It took some time to get to go to school to become a nurse but I'm going make a true difference now."

Nick and I look at each other and now we know why they're here. Knowing about what job that Theodore used to have and I just can't understand how a boss would treat their workers terrible. I could never do that to Kami or Serenity. If you're going to tell mammals poorly you shouldn't be in a position where you're the boss of others and have a business to run. For you should work where you're treated well and get what you need. But that's not how the world works and it can be unfair. At least justice was brought in the end. Lives were changed forever but justice still came even when it was too late for some. Like with us and Dawn their lives were changed two years ago.

"It's great that you two are getting your lives back together." I say "You'll make a great nurse Theodore."

"Thank you," Theodore said

"Can we have your phone numbers and we will give ours.?" Paige asked, "It would be nice to meet up with you two and get to know you more."

"We would like that a lot," Nick said

Nick looks over at me again and I smile. Looks like we made some new friends and always nice to make new friends. So we give them our phone numbers and they give them there's. Saying goodbye and letting them have time for themselves. Nick and I start to clean up and we will do the dishes as a team. For I hate how wet food feels like so I can't wash dishes for food going to be there and my parents never took it seriously but those who truly care and love me do. I can't wait to see what Nick has planned out for my Valentine's surprise.

* * *

Tundratown is a beautiful district well if you love the cold and snow it is. Finnick doesn't for he doesn't like the beauty of snow and cold. It makes sense for a desert mammal. Just like I don't like the hear for I'm a tundra mammal. Nick is between he loves snow and cold along with the heat and sand. Just wearing his pink suit and I'm wearing my Valentine's dress.

No matter what stars calm me down and I just can't explain why they do. When I was younger I used to imagine that were different worlds and shooting stars meant the world was traveling. I imagined that Disney had many worlds and I would visit if I could. Having my camera out and it's on a timer.

"So where is Cinderella world again or Robin Hood," Nick asked

"The second star to the right," I say

"That's Neverland Shutterbug," Nick said playfully

Both of us laugh hard and of course, I know that. We used to watch Peter Pan a lot as well. We did try to go to Neverland once and of course, we didn't try to fly. Just send a letter to Peter Pan as we would for Santa Claws. We had to have pixie dust in order to get to Neverland. A few days later we got a letter back from Peter Pan and he explained fully what going to Neverland was going to be about. We realized that growing up was a part of life and we wanted too. Then we answered Peter Pan back and we got used pixie dust in a bottle. Of course, Mr. John was Peter Pan and Mrs. Wilde made the pixie dust. I still believe in faeries and pixies. Just like I believe in Santa Claws, Mother Nature, Father Time, Cupid, and the Easter Bunny. As for the tooth fairy, she always freaked me out. In my mind she a dentist and I don't like going to the dentist. I hate how they get in my mouth as they do. I guess fate on my side and I have no problems with my teeth. Just a normal checkup is always good for me. Both us still have those pixie bottles.

"Just messing with you," I say

"Close your eyes and then you will have your Valentine's surprise." Nick said, "I'll say the magic word and you can open them."

So I close my eyes and have a smile on my face. I can't wait for his surprise and I know it's going to be so wonderful. I know what the magic word and its simple for the magic word is love. A simple but powerful word. Nick holds my paw and I did always like and grew to love his touch. We discovered he's one of the few that his touch can calm me down. That I like and grew to love hugs from him. Knowing my camera getting great pictures.

"Love," Nick said

Nick has let go of me and has taken a few steps back. I slowly open my eyes and see the night sky lit up by the Aurora Borealis. That just makes my night so much and I know my eyes light up. I always loved the Aurora Borealis as well. Or many saying it wrong Northern Lights. Of course, nothing wrong with the name but its real name is Aurora Borealis. I don't care about how a toilet paper goes for it doesn't matter. But the name matters to me. I used to get upset when mammals were saying that but not the real name. It's one of the things that sets me off due to being Autistic. Those it's low level now and I haven't for years. I love the pretty lights in the night sky. When I was a baby that always stopped me crying even before I understood what it was. My baby self just loved the pretty lights and I couldn't cry around them. I just can't explain the feeling. We're lucky tonight for its the mixer of colors Aurora Borealis is and dancing in the night sky. The pinkish-red is very unique.

"A heart," I say

"Well that Aurora Borealis was a given but a heart-shaped one is a gift from Mother Mature." Nick said, "She really likes you Shutterbug."

"Yes she does," I say

Nature was something I always loved as well. My parents had to watch me when I was outside. I was always got so messy with dirt and mud. Having little sticks in my fur with leaves. Before I had special outfits I never stopped getting messy. I played in nature as long as I could. Granted I only liked one bath once a day and that was in the evening. If had more than one it set me off. Having fleas that one time was so difficult. Police could have been called if they didn't know the truth. Oh boy, I can be loud when I want to and scream bloody murder if I want too. But getting one with nature was worth it just loved it on me. Truly loving mud and dirt under my feet. My parents tried to scare me out off I by stating I would get sick and I never did. They did get a win with special clothes. I would scream and get upset if they got dirty. Opposite of a guy I know who also autistic and he hates dirty on his feet. One of the few mammals who wear shoes. I don't like them and don't wear them. For I love the earth under my feet.

"Now I can make a wish come true." Nick said "On this special Valentine's evening. May I have this dance, my lady?"

We do have a wish list sort like a bucket list. It's list wishes we want to come true. Some will and some won't but that's what we wanted. One of my wishes is to dance under the Aurora Borealis. Nick has a smile on his face and holding out his left paw. We do love medieval times and enjoy going to the fest all dressed up. A special song is playing and it's our song that we choose for our love. I smile back at him.

"You may have this dance, sir," I say

I take his left paw and he pulls me in and soon we're close with each other. Staring each other eyes and holding each other paws. Nick begins to lead the dance and I follow right behind him. He's still light on his feet and so I'm I. With the snow, it feels like we're dancing on the clouds and I love this feeling. I know that Nick feels the same way and truly a beautiful romantic moment. Nick and I dance the night away and this truly is the best Valentine's Day ever. I will never forget this wonderful, romantic, and magical moment.

**Author Note, I hope you enjoyed another Nick x Katheryn story. For really enjoyed writing it and writing stories about them. Stories like this are going to be background stories and do play a part in the main one. There's going to be some things you have to wait for the main story to find out. As you can tell their business going off well. Valentine's would be a business day for them. If you read Friendship that Blossoms you know who Idris and Meria are. What they said they is forever love, everlasting love, and finally beautifully daughter honored. Same backstory as FTB but with new twists in their story. It's the same for Nick and Katheryn. I imagine Nick would wear a suit like that for he can be a big dork. I don't like the color pink hence why Katheryn hates wearing it. I love to help others and will do it more if I could. Brownie points to those who can guess who inspired Paige and even more for Theodore. Stars are different worlds is inspired by Kingdom Hearts. It's a wish of mine to see Aurora Borealis in person. I love Aurora so much. As you can tell I'll show different Autistic characters for everyone is different. The special song well you have wait for the wedding story to find that out. Or my FTB readers you already know that. How they dance well that's up to your imaginations. So until next time readers. **


End file.
